customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytime with Barney (videocassette)
Storytime with Barney (videocassette) Cast: #Barney #Mario #Whitney #Beth #Kami #Scott #Angela #Gianna #Sarah #Tony #Nick #Collen #Jamel #Squirrel (CGI) #Worms (CGI) #Ladybugs (CGI) #Flowers (CGI) #Blue Jays (CGI) #Eggs (CGI) #Bumblebees (CGI) #Raccoon (CGI) #Butterflies (CGI) #Crickets (CGI) #Chipmunk (CGI) #The Cow Jumped Over the Moon #Ms. Turner #Booker T. Bookworm #Stella the Storyteller #Mother Goose #Clarence the Goose #Tosha's Mom #Tosha's Dad #Kevin and Kyle #Grandad Richards #Nana #Aunt Molly #Aunt Sally #Mr. Tenagain #Twynkle the Elf #King #Old King Cole #Queen of Hearts #Humpty Dumpty #Proffessor Tinkerputt #Mr. Peekaboo #Twinken #Min #Shawn #Tina #Micheal #Derek #Tosha #Jason #Juan #Kenneth #Carlos #Julie #David #Kathy #Luci #Jorde #Mr Pizza #Pierre #Darcy #Ms Jones #Burke #Shene #Tiffany #Mr. Phill #George #Sandra #Mr. Smith #Bill #Fred #Firefighter Dave #Devyn #Reesa #Luis #Damitri #Damara #Brooke #Mrs. Saunders #James Turner #Rainbow Beard #Farmer Henderson #Farmer Dooley #Patty #Greg Murray #Fergus McClaren #Lesley Chudnow #Efei Almani #Gloria Chen #Abundio Ortiz #Rebecca Garcia #Mr. Deliveryman #David #Mr. Bear #Becky Keenan #Douglas Burks #Tomie dePaloa #Maureen Modine #Joe Scruggs #Joe Ferguson #Jordan Kauffman #Ella Jenkins #Stephanie #Frank Crim #Cambodian Dancers #Reggie the Deliveryman #Marvin Johnson #Mica Johnson #Dr. TickTock #Mateo #Mr. MacRooney #The Marching Band Musicians #Riders In The Sky #Aunt Rachel #Uncle Bob #Miss Rosa #Andrew #Mark #Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother #Ashley and Alissa's Mom #Mee-Ma #Pop-Pop #Zelda the Zookeeper #Officer Thompson #Firefighter Berkeley #Firefighter Vandever #Ms. Crisp #Ms Kepler #Ken Reightler #Meebee #Robot #Miss Pennypacker #Becky #Maurice the Magician #Monty the Mountie #Paloma #Debra the Delivery Lady #Mr Cannoli #Mr. Bouffant #Miss Marigold #Mr. Green #Phil #Lady #Mr. Forbs #Police Man Dave #Fisherman #Edi the Zebra #Anna Maria #Mr. Kerley #Dr. Kovacs #Mr. Brown #Yoshi #Douglas #Rhonda #Jack #Zack #Sean #Firefighter Bill #Ashley #Ashley Mom #Dr. Campbell #Officer Mike #The Zookeeper #Dr. Russel #Nurse Julie #Miss Patty #Alex #The Hostess #Ashley #Alissa #Kristen #Jesse #Rebecca #Maria #Curtis #Jason #Jeffrey #Amy #Adam #Michael and Amy's Mom #Michael and Amy's Dad #Mrs. Claus #Santa Claus #Tina and Luci's Mom #the Bear #Jennifer #Joseph #A.J. #Adams Mother #Mr Boyd #Ms. Stevens #Kelly #The Winkster #Marching Band Musicians #Monkeys #Clowns #Teddy Bears #Cody Newton #Abby Newton #Marcella #Grandpa Greenfield #Grandma Greenfield #Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch #Baby Fig #Mr. Millet #Dad #Mom #The Collector #The Juggler #Stanley Stillz #Policeman #Parade Stilt Walkers #Sousaphone Player #Woman with Hat #The Waiter #Maitre D' #Waiters #Chez Snobbe Delivery Man #Circus Clowns #Trapeze #Acrobatic Biycle #Chineese Pole #Contertionist #Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher #Teeter Board Flyer #Teeter Board Pusher #Teeter Board Spotter #Female Wire Walker #Tony #Rachel #Cindy #Kevin #Hannah's Mom #Hannah's Dad #Santa Claus #Mrs. Claus #Ballerina #Choir Master #Bell Choir #Carolers #Debi #Wee Willie Winkie #Blue Jay #Jack #Jill #Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse #Little Dog #The Wolf #Andy #Penny #Jessica #Justin #Mr. Sign #The Guard #Knights in Shining Armor #The King - Derrick J. Graves #Pop Wheelys #Darnell #Kevin #Grammy Phillips #Grandpa Phillips #Miss Vera Goode #Baxter #Juggler/Balloon Artist #Magician #Mike #Donny #Sarah #Gina #Mrs. Dooley #Mr. Barnes #Lily the Librarian #Mrs. Wilson #Princess Zuleeka #Serena the Mermaid #Maynard the Magician #Horrible Harry the Giant #The King #The Queen #Alex #Little Miss Muffet #Susan Frazier #Simon Willats #Freddy Morgan #Larry Spencer #Nathan Frazier #Mary Lyons #Robert Meadows #Kater Aberger #John Peter Lacosta #Alicia Caesar #Kelly F. Bender #Melinda Lea'l #Rene' Mungia #Orlando Rojas #Rick Walker #Jacklyn #Matthew #Anna #Pigeon #Puppy Dog #Squirrel #Kittycat #Firefly #Mother Possum & her babies #Brown Beaver #Mr. Moose #Fox #Owl #Brown Bear #Racoon #Chipmunk #Turtle #Dear #Miss Duffy #Mr. Steele #Officer Phillips #Miss Jo #French #trombone #trumpet #trumpet #tuba #Gianna's Mother #Gianna's Father #Gianna's Sister #Gianna's Brother #Whitney's Grandma #Whitney's Grandpa #Mario's Mother #Mario's Father #Mario's Brother #Nick's Father Stories #Three Little Pigs #Jump Jump Jump #Johnny Appleseed #Chicken Little #The Cricket & The Mouse #Roly Poly Rice Ball #No More Fuzzles #The Bridge #Chanticleer and the Cat #The Fisherman and His Wife #Nightie Nite #Bahran and the Snake King Part 1 and 11 #The Lion and the Mouse #The Kings Minstrel #The Walnut Tree #The Little Porridge Pot #The Turtle & The Beaver #The Big Cheese #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Queens Contest #Just One More Thing #The Gingerbread Boy #Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms #The Ugly Duckling #The Turnip #The Shoemaker and the Elves #Ooka and the Whale #Big Boo and Little Hoo #The Mirror #First Day at School #Kantchill and the Deep Hole #The Lazy People #The Sillybillies #Jaun Pan #Strong Women #Growing Up #Kantchill and the Grape #The Flute #The Bad Apple #The Stonecutter #What Was That #Let's Go Camping #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Tortoise and the Hare #Animals are Family #Little Red Riding Hood #The Noodle Boy #The Little Red Hen #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #Luci's Dinosaur Dream #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (via radio) #Good Night Owl #Our Silly Book #Mr. Circle #Getting the Goats Out of the Garden #Ten, Nine, Eight #Imagination Island #Jack and the Beanstalk #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #Harry the Dirty Dog #The Lonely Little Number #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Little Engine That Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #The Family Quilt #Paul Bunyan #The Wind and the Sun #The Baby Sister #The Princess and the Frog #Turtles #The Little Egg Girl #The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg #Belling the Cat #The Dog and His Shadow #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Stone Soup #Taking Turns #Be Yourself #The Floodledoops #The Lonely Princess #Alice in Wonderland #The Princess and the Pea #The Sharing Hen #The Land of Make-Believe #The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree #Camping on a Dark Night #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #I Had a Little Hen #Hickety Pickety #The Sleeping Princess #Old King Cole #Three Little Kittens #The Women Who Flew #Dancing with Daddy #Animals in the Park #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #The Just Right At the Restaurant #Pandora's Box #The Princess Without a Song to Sing #The Popcorn Pot #The Princess and the Magic Words #Bedtime Story #Little Red Rockin Hood #Little Star #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky #Cinderella #The Emperor's Contest #The Chase #Once Upon a Moon #The Sword in the Sandbox #The Great-Great Grandfater #The Princess and the Color Purple #Aladdin #The Tailor and the Spider #The Reluctant Dragon #Princess Pumpernickel #The Nightingale #King Midas #All By Myself #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell #Red Sneakers #The Birthday Cake #The Duck That Wouldn't Swim #Three Little Birds #Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Giants #Tug-a-War #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse #Billy and the Spoon #Pig Tales #The Nutcracker #The Night Before Christmas Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Unknown Title